


the feeling of your skin is my drug

by Quagswagging



Series: Codename 'Excel' [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Field Trip, I Love You, Jealousy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lewis teaches a summer course, taking some students to the coast to let them experience what fieldwork is really like.Max joins on the trip, and both Lewis and Max find it really hard to keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen
Series: Codename 'Excel' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912846
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	the feeling of your skin is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> Look I couldn't stop writing this and this idea kept me awake so jsjs TADA  
> look they are practically living my dream life I'm just manifesting this for myself sjjs  
> I tried not to nerd out too much but i make no promises!

Max yawned and stretched contentedly, his practically bare body curling around Lewis’s side as he slowly woke up. Lewis smiled, having been awake for a good hour already, and pressed a kiss to the top of Max’s head.

“Morning.” he muttered as the younger man’s fingers lightly brushed over the tattoos on his chest, a habit which Max seemed to have developed over the past few weeks together.

“You’re such a softie.” Lewis teased, grinning as Max instantly huffed and swatted at his chest. The younger man had a rather rough and gruff exterior, but he really was incredibly sweet when it was just the two of them.

Lewis adored that side of Max.

“Did you think about the summer course?” Lewis asked Max after a moment of silence. He was teaching a Marine Field Trip course in a few weeks, which was open to students like Max, and Lewis really wanted the younger man to sign up. It would be fun to work together with him like that, and Lewis supposed it would almost be like going on holiday together.

“I thought about it.” Max muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Lewis’s neck.

“And?” Lewis asked, trailing his fingers down Max’s spine.

“I really want to come. Lando and Sacha are going too.” Max muttered, but Lewis knew he was hiding something. 

“But?” he asked, tilting Max’s chin up. Max sighed.

“I don’t have the money to pay the additional fees. I tried to take extra shifts at work but I couldn’t with the exams coming up as well.” Max admitted finally. Lewis sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” Lewis asked softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Max’s lips.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Max muttered, nuzzling Lewis’s cheek.

“You could never disappoint me.” Lewis answered instantly, pressing a kiss to Max’s knuckles and afterwards keeping a hold of the younger man’s hand. Max blushed lightly and grumbled something about Lewis being cheesy.

“Why don’t you let me pay for the course? You can always pay me back later.” Lewis said. Max seemed hesitant, biting his bottom lip. Lewis chuckled and started pressing soft kisses along the younger man’s jaw, down to his throat to the sensitive dip of Max’s collarbone.

“Let me spoil you, baby.” Lewis urged softly. Max huffed out a laugh.

“You want to be my sugar daddy now?” he chuckled. Lewis rolled his eyes.

“If that means you let me pay for this trip, then yes.” he purred. Max still seemed hesitant, but then nodded.

“Okay.” he muttered. Lewis grinned widely and drew Max on top of him, sharing kisses as Max continued to tell him he was being cheesy and _old_. Lewis didn’t care, knew this was the way Max showed affection, and kissed the younger man with more passion to shut him up. Pulling away, Lewis smiled at the soft blush on Max’s cheeks and the shy smile Max was offering him. Lewis pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead, pulling him more into his chest.

“You make me so fucking happy.”

~~~~~~

The field trip took them away from London to the West coast, to the Celtic Sea. Lewis had done research here before, together with Sebastian and Kimi, and the trip was to show some of the stuff they had found to the students, to hopefully inspire them to follow in their footsteps. 

In total, 10 students joined them, which didn’t sound like a lot but was somehow still very stressful to Lewis, who struggled keeping them all from wandering off. Sebastian and Kimi had joined Lewis on the trip to help, but well, they really weren’t much help at all.

Kimi was too busy trying to drown students between large breaks of sleeping while Sebastian had somehow figured it was a great idea to bring Charles on the trip (“We were supposed to go on a family holiday, I can not disappoint him, Lewis!). It pretty much left Lewis doing most of the work by himself, which had been okay, had he not wanted to spend some alone time with Max as well.

The younger man seemed incredibly excited to be away from the university and practising his extensive knowledge in a field setting, which just confirmed Lewis had made the right choice in paying the fee for Max. Still, Lewis felt the Dutchman staring at him, throwing him longing glances during the breaks, and it made Lewis want to kiss Max every time.

But they couldn’t, not with all the other students there.

“Professor! Look what we caught!” George Russell, one of the 10 students present, called out. Lewis, who had been looking on with a fond smile as Max, Lando and Sacha engaged in a mud fight. Lewis walked over to the little group where George was sitting, the Brit having teamed up with Alex, Nicholas and Pierre for the day. 

“Oh wow, who succeeded at catching a fish with just a plastic bucket?” Lewis chuckled, kneeling down to look at the small fish swimming around in the bucket George was holding out to him. 

“I did.” George beamed proudly. Lewis smiled at the younger man, before dipping his hand into the bucket to carefully scoop up the little fish, inspecting it more closely.

“It’s a young whiting. They are very fast, so you were lucky to catch him.” he explained, lowering the fish back into the bucket. “Show the other students too, then let him back in the ocean, okay?” Lewis told them. “We don’t need any pets on the campsite.” George nodded, seeming to want to speak, but they were interrupted as Max popped up next to Lewis.

“Look, we caught a fish!” George beamed at the other student. Max hummed a little, only sparing the fish a brief glance.

“Show Charles, he is terrified of fish.” He muttered offhandedly, before taking Lewis’s arm.

“Can you help me, _sir_? My net seems to be all tangled up.” Max told Lewis, patting his eyelashes innocently.

Lewis shuddered lightly. Max normally only referred to him as Lewis, or professor in a classroom setting, but never sir. It wasn’t odd, some of the other boys called him sir too, but the way Max had said it, the way he had licked his lips after- 

Max was a cheeky little bastard and Lewis instantly followed after Max when the Dutchman gestured him further away from the water.

Max pulled him over some dunes, out of view of the others, before coming to a halt. 

“Something wrong?” Lewis chuckled amusedly. Max huffed, seeming torn, but then stepped into Lewis’s space, falling to his knees in front of the older man and resolutely starting to undo his belt. 

“Shit… Max?” Lewis groaned, fingers curling into Max’s hair as Max pushed his jeans and underwear down, the younger man’s fingers curling around Lewis’s cock in a loose grip.

“I don’t like Russell.” Max grumbled, pressing sloppy kisses to Lewis’s thighs as he jerked Lewis off. Lewis let out a breathless chuckle.

“Were you jealous, baby?” he purred teasingly. Max glared, and quickly silenced Lewis by wrapping his lips around the tip of Lewis’s cock.

“Oh my- That feels so good baby.” Lewis gasped out. Max hummed, taking Lewis’s length in further. Lewis curled his fingers into the boy’s hair, guiding him as Max bobbed his head. There was still a smudge of mud on Max’s cheek, and Lewis used his thumb to brush it away. There was something so incredibly _dirty_ about the sight of Max knelt in front of him, those plush lips stressed around his cock as those big blue eyes stared up to Lewis, full of trust and love.

Max was absolute perfection. 

“I’m not going to last long.” Lewis warned, trying to urge Max off his cock, but Max huffed and took him in deeper again, closing his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks. Lewis cursed and came, spilling in Max’s mouth. Max gagged a little at the taste but still swallowed it all, only letting Lewis pull away when he got too sensitive. 

Max wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand while Lewis tucked himself away, trying to look presentable again. Max got up, shaking out his legs a little, and hummed happily when Lewis pulled him into his arms. 

“You are amazing, you know that?” Lewis whispered, kissing Max deeply even though the young man still tasted salty like cum. Max clutched on to him, eagerly kissing back. 

“I missed this.” Max whispered. Lewis nodded.

“Me too.” he answered. It had been 3 days since they had last kissed, since he had last _held_ Max like this, and Lewis hadn’t realised how much he had already missed it.

“We better go back to the group.” Lewis muttered reluctantly. “Before Seb and Kimi lose one of your friends or Charles drowns trying to take a selfie.” he added, keeping an arm around Max’s shoulder as they started walking.

“I love you, you know that right?” Lewis muttered in Max’s ear, just before they rounded the corner to where they could hear the other students still collecting samples and yelling at each other. Max just sighed, drawing Lewis into a last, lingering kiss, before bounding away and joining Lando and Sascha near the shore.

“Didn’t know you brought your laptop.” Sebastian piped up, walking over to Lewis. Lewis blinked.

“Laptop?”

“Pretty sure you and Max were working on some Excel files again, no?” the German purred teasingly. Lewis glared at his colleague, before nodding to the water.

“Might want to spend less time bothering me and more time trying to stop your nephew from flirting with anything with a heartbeat.” Lewis retorded, grinning in direction of where Charles was trying to get Alex to take photos of him.

“He is such a chaotic little demon.” Sebastian grumbled, before jogging off.

Lewis rolled his eyes and headed over to where Kimi was knelt next to Antonio, a student with a rather shy demeanor who didn’t quite fit into the group. 

“What did you find?” Lewis asked, sitting down next to Antonio and Kimi and looking at the plastic tray between them. 

“Some small crabs.” Antonio said shyly. “And some larvae.” he added, quietly pointing them out to Lewis with the correct Latin names. Lewis nodded, impressed. 

“Why don’t you show those to Pierre? He really likes shellfish.” Lewis urged softly. Antonio nibbled his bottom lip nervously, eying the gentle Frenchman, who was still working with George and the others. Kimi noticed the Italian’s hesitance, and glanced back and forth between Antonio and Pierre for a moment. The Finn was notorious for being somewhat of a matchmaker when it came to the students, and Lewis could almost see the plan forming in the Finn’s head.

“Pierre!” Kimi called out, gesturing the fluffy haired boy over. Lewis took it as his cue to leave, getting up and squeezing Antonio’s shoulder before wandering off again.

Kimi didn’t need him to hang around, he would know just what to do, Lewis was sure of it.

~~~~

That night, Lewis struggled to get comfortable on his thin air mattress, in the tiny tent Sebastian had brought for him. He could hear some of the students still laughing by the campfire, but was too tired to join them.

Besides, it would be too tempting to have Max there with him.

Lewis sat up with a start when someone slowly opened his tent.

“Wrong tent Mate.” he muttered at whatever drunk student had mistaken Lewis’s tent for theirs.

“No, pretty sure this is the right tent.” Max’s voice sounded, the Dutchman crawling into the small space and zipping the tent closed behind him. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Lewis purred as Max crawled onto his lap, the tops of their heads pressing against the top of the tent. 

“I missed you.” Max admitted with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “So I wanted to be with you.” he added, leaning in to press his lips over Lewis’s. 

“There are students just outside the tent, they might hear us-” Lewis argued. Max kissed him again.

“You want me to leave then?” he asked. Lewis sighed.

“No.” he answered, even though Max definitely knew his answer already. 

“I’m glad.” Max whispered, lips dragging down Lewis’s neck to his bare chest. Max’s eyes lingered on the tattoos painted delicately over Lewis’s skin. 

“I thought you would have known them by heart by now.” Lewis whispered when Max’s fingers delicately traced over the compass tattoo over his chest.

“It can’t hurt to revise sometimes.” Max whispered, tongue licking a wet stripe over Lewis’s left nipple. Lewis’s breathing hitched.

Both men yelped when someone shook the top of the tent. 

“Better be quiet, I value my beauty sleep.” Charles’s voice sounded through the thin canvas.

“Go fuck yourself, Leclerc.” Max grumbled. Charles laughed.

“I don’t need to, I have Alex for that tonight.” he purred, before bounding off again.

“Where were we?” Lewis purred, rolling them over until he was braced over Max, the Dutchman still quietly cursing Seb for bringing “chaos personified’ with him. Max smiled, his anger seeming forgotten already as he brushed gentle fingers over Lewis’s skin. 

“I think you still owe me a blowjob.” Max said. Lewis snorted.

“Always so direct, I love it.” he whispered, teasingly kissing the tip of Max’s nose. “But I’ll only give you a blowjob if you can keep quiet, baby.” he added. 

“I-I can do that.” Max said breathlessly as Lewis palmed his cock through the thin sleepwear he was wearing. 

“Good boy.” Lewis purred, pulling Max’s pants down and promptly biting down on the sensitive skin on the inside of Max’s thigh to test him. Max mewled softly, but he was clearly trying to be quiet. 

Lewis rewarded him by taking his cock into his mouth. 

He bobbed his head slowly, swirling his tongue against the head of Max’s cock and tasting salty precum already leaking from the slit. Max was breathing shakily under him, but still barely made any noise, so Lewis quickened his pace, taking Max’s cock in deeper as he let Max tug at his hair. Lewis used one of his hands around the base of Max’s cock, jerking him off too as he kept his sucking focused on the head. 

Max came with a soft, breathless sign, his body trembling all over in his effort to keep quiet. Lewis wrinkled up his nose a little at the salty taste of the cum filling his mouth, but he was a fair man. Max had swallowed, so he would too. 

“God I don’t think I can get up anymore.” Max whispered, sprawled against the airmattrass in a boneless heap. Lewis chuckled and pulled the younger man’s pants back up, before laying down next to him.

“You don’t have to, you can stay here.” he whispered, kissing Max softly. 

“Are you sure?” Max asked, and he was grinning so adorably wide Lewis couldn’t have said no even if he tried.

“Yeah.” he chuckled, folding an arm under his head as pillow as he laid facing Max, the younger man wiggling around a bit to get more comfortable and ending up with his head tucked under Lewis’s chin.

“I love you, baby.” Lewis whispered gently, kissing Max’s hair. Max sighed deeply, and Lewis expected him to brush it off again, but then Max’s lips brushed over the pulse point in his neck. Max exhaled shakily, his warm breath brushing over Lewis’s skin, and then spoke up.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....did you see the series' name?  
> I hate myself sometimes jsjs  
> Come yell at me about how awesome this pairing is on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
